Fountain of Trouble
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missionsde:Aldo jagt Doktor Shantotto Walkthrough *Make your way to Toraimarai Canal through Inner Horutoto Ruins or Windurst Walls (requires Rhinostery Certificate). **If you take the paths of Inner Horutoto Ruins, you'll have to get behind the Three Mage Gate. **You get Rhinostery Certificate by starting the quest Toraimarai Turmoil. **The fastest way to get there is to use the Survival Guide to Toraimarai Canal if you've activated it previously. *Collect 8 Key Item elemental Saps throughout the Toraimarai Canal on your way Full Moon Fountain. **You actually don't need all 8 saps, one is enough to gain access to the BCNM. However, gathering all 8 saps will greatly help in winning the fight since they reduce the damage from the 8 Astral Flows and allows you to do full damage to the corresponding fomor of that element in the upcoming fight. **As of the March 2010 update, you can now purchase all the Sap key items from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno instead of farming them, provided you have already beaten A Shantotto Ascension *The saps appear as a glowing ???. *The saps move after a certain time (when is still to be determined). So far these are the possible locations where saps can appear: Possible locations for the 8 elemental saps: *Please do not mix these positions together, it's a lot less confusing for some people separated. Read the discussion page for more info. Sap Locations (Group 1): see lower picture for lightning's and fire's movement (on map 1 now!) * Water Sap Crystal - Map 1, (H-7) SW corner of H-7 in the water. * Earth Sap Crystal - Map 1,(J-8) Same room as the Magic Sludge NM for BLM AF. * Ice Sap Crystal - Map 2, (I-8) The little room in the SW corner of I-8. * Wind Sap Crystal - Map 2, (H-9) Middle of the big room. * Lightning Sap Crystal - Map 2, (G-10) Upper level of the big room, east side of it. * Fire Sap Crystal - Map 2, (F-10) Upper level of the big room, west side of it (I love symmetry!). * Light Sap Crystal - Map 2, (G-8) Big room in the middle of G-8, not in the Starmite room. * Dark Sap Crystal - Map 1, (F-8) In front of Large Stone Door to Full Moon Fountain. Sap Locations (Group 2): * Earth Sap Crystal - Map 1,(H-7) * Water Sap Crystal - Map 1, (J-9) In the water. * Ice Sap Crystal - Map 2, (H-7) Western circular room. * Wind Sap Crystal - Map 2, (J-9) Upper level of the big room, south side of it. * Fire Sap Crystal - Map 2, (J-8) Upper level of the big room, north side of it. * Lightning Sap Crystal - Map 2, (G-11) Circular room. * Light Sap Crystal - Map 2, (G-8) Starmite Beetles room. * Dark Sap Crystal - Map 1, (F-8-9) Sap Locations (Alternative): * Fire Sap Crystal - Map 1, (J-9) Bottom of the steps * Lightning Sap Crystal - Map 1, (H-7) upper level, a bit north of the steps It seems that the saps switch between patterns when moving, meaning they don't all move randomly but rather in "groups". Please confirm or unconfirm this and add any new pattern you might find. *You can obtain these on the way down, and before checking the Moon Spiral. It is possible to receive all 8 saps before making it to Full Moon Fountain for the first time ever. *Check the Moon Spiral in Full Moon Fountain for a CS. If you do not yet have a Sap key item in your key items list, you will not receive a CS.